Red Ruby
by DetectiveAtWork
Summary: A ruby that changes one girls life,changes Evans life to. SO while hes learning new things he also relizes what its like to have a disease


A/N: This is my first royal pain fic so please tell me if I should continue! Sorry for shortness! Staring at his watch, muttering another 'we're late' Hank shouted "Evan come on we have another house call or for matter of fact field call!" He heard the thumping of his brother half trip down the stairs.

"Field call?" Evan asked making a weird face.

"Yeah, it's a soccer player, now come on our duties await!"

The field was only 5 minutes away from where they were. The girl, that was the patient fell and broke her ankle. While Hank was patching her up Evan just remembered the soccer game he was going to take Paige too. He imagined all those fancy tricks they were going to do, he had to learn some …to impress Paige. He looked at the girls who appeared to be only 12 years old but only one girl stuck out, she juggle perfectly and did some weird kick that involved doing some type of flip thingy. He walked up to the girl.

"Ummm so I see you're really good at soccer ." he said she looked at him she had sparkly brown eyes and brown hair in a tight ponytail a few strands of hair curled up in her face. It took her a few moments to answer back.

"Yeah thanks I'm Ruby and your that CFO guy right? With your brother?" He took a few moments feeling a slight burn of embarrassment asking a 12 year old this but… it was for Paige.

"I was wondering if well…. you could kind of teach me some of well... soccer." She was a little shocked at his question, starting to turn to go away she answered.

"That would be … umm fine but do you have a place to practice because there is a tournament this weekend and its going to be very crowded." She smiled a bright smile, shocked Evan told her about there guest house.

"So can you be there like at 2, tomorrow?" He asked Ruby she nodded in an agreement.

TOMORROW!

At 1:58 Evan was lacing his sneakers he wore a t shirt and khakis. Looking at his watch, nervous that her mother would say no...

"Ev, you alright?" Hank noticed his brother was pacing frantically.

"I'm fine I just invited a friend over and I"m worrying that she's not going to bee coming." At that moment the doorbell rang, Evan was already there by time it reached its second chime.

Hank her footsteps he was expecting one of Evans friend or bam account people. He looked up finding a young girl standing there noticing how rude he was he finally said hello.

"Hi, I'm Hank." The young girl giggled but her manners took in.

"Hello I'm Ruby" Finally Evan started talking because Hank was questioning himself of why there was a 12 year old girl standing in his house.

"Hank this is Ruby she's going to be teaching me some soccer." Hank couldn't help it as soon as his brother said soccer he started bursting out laughing. Ruby was starting to turn a color of bright red and then she too started laughing.

"What! You know what, come on Ruby were going to the back yard." Ruby followed Evan still laughing.

The bright summer day was uplifting Evan saw a glint of red in Ruby's hand.

"Hey Ruby what's in your hand?" The girl opened her hand to a bright Red ruby. Taking a deep breath she started talking.

"I should tell you ….. I have this disease that this ruby has to be touching me at all times its called Phintiyac (It's not real)." Evan looked at her with serious eyes he really didn't know what to do she looked totally serious.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope ask your brother here hold this" she handed him the ruby.

"If I take this will it kill you?"

"It could if you take it long enough" Slowly he played with the ruby in his hands he was Knocked out of his thoughts when Ruby was turning paler by the second her breathing became more labored.

"HANK" Evan yelled.

Hank ran out or more so sprinted. Ruby was now barley breathing.

"What's the matter?" He turned to Ruby who was motioning for the ruby Evan Quickly handed her the ruby. She quickly pressed the point into her neck feeling relieved she said.

"See I told you I have Phintiyac." Hank felt guilt there were only a few people in the world that had that dieses.

"Are-are you ok?" Evan blurted out.

"Perfectly fine" she said

"You have Phintiyac? I'm sorry"

"What's Phintiyac?" Evan asked concerned.

"Phintiyac is a disease that has a medicine it's in the ruby he showed you. It's where she stops breathing if she takes the ruby away from her skin contact for up to five minutes"

"Actually its 3 for me." Ruby stated. Evan started feeling guilty too.

"Are you sure you're ok? Just call me if you need anything." Hank said as he left to go back inside.

Evan turned back to Ruby who passed him the ball.

"Pass it to me" she said Evan kicked the ball to her except it went way to high and ended up hitting her dead smack in the face .

"Are you ok?" She felt her nose that was now bleeding, and started laughing.

"Hey Hank I kind of gave Ruby a nose bleed." He yelled

"I'm ok we are going to have a lot to work on!"

A/N I thought I should tell you that Phintiyac is not real I made it up! Review plz


End file.
